


The Runaway

by Luna_rose140



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blue Spirit Zuko (Avatar), Nonbender Zuko (Avatar), Other, Zuko (Avatar) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: What if Zuko stopped bending after the Agni Kai with his father.5 +1 fic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is instead of my updating the fics in need to update

He never wanted to see fire again. The thought of making it drew up a panic that was nearly impossible to settle. Not long after the duel, his banishment was set and he found himself aboard a ship with a handful of men and his uncle. 

He was only on the ship for a week before running away for the first time. His uncle found him two weeks later at the Western Air Temple. He had been sitting in front of a sky bison mural for hours. The empty halls making it feel like a tomb rather than what what was once a home. He decided then that he hated the Fire Nation as well as the fire. His uncle had dragged him back to ship that night. 

The second time he ran away, was after the blue light of the supposed Avatar’s return appeared in the sky. He didn’t want the destiny that was forced on him. He stopped respecting his father and his decisions before the burn had even healed. The men aboard the ship still were on his fathers mission. He wasn’t sure about his uncle. Though the man in question still found him somehow. This time in Omashu, working as a server at a tea shop. This time he’d been gone over a month. It took two days to get him back to the ship. 

The third time, was on Kyoshi island. He convinced one of the Warriors there to hide him as he knew his uncle would begin to look elsewhere. The girl had been called Suki and didn’t question him. For that he was grateful. He stayed with her merely a week before his uncle found him once again. 

The fourth time, was after Commander Zhao had bragged about capturing the Avatar. Who he found in decent shape and released. The Avatar asked him to join them. He responded with a comment about the Avatar needing a working firebender to train him. Not a broken one. This time he returned to the ship on his own accord. 

The fifth time, was to free the Avatar’s bison. He had no side plot, as his uncle seemed to assume. The man thought he still was on the side of his nation. Azula thought the same when she dragged him back to the fire nation and lied to their father. He knew that the Avatar wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be. The only hope of ending his father’s reign couldn’t be lost yet. 

The final time he ran away, was the day of the black sun. He stood facing his father. Finally telling the truth. His father called him a traitor as he assumed he would. What he didn’t expect is to be called a coward as well. The same expression of surprise soon turned to his father’s face as he somehow redirected the lightning meant as an execution. He ran after that moment and didn’t look back. When he got to the war balloon and safe in the sky, he let himself break. He cried until he landed atop the Western Air Temple. He was utterly terrified of what he did.


	2. Epilogue

“You have to take the fire Zuko.” Aang says from beside him. The sun warrior held the tiny ball of flames in front of him. He knew he looked like a coward. What kind of firebender was scared of fire. 

“Can I take it for him?” Aang asks the warrior. 

“You must each take the fire.” The man repeats. Zuko swallows and shakily holds his hands out. The fire is placed in them. He’s nearing full blown panic at this point. 

“What’s your favourite animal?” Aang asks as they make their way towards the tower of stairs before them. 

“What? Uh turtleduck I guess.” Zuko responds. 

“Just imagine the fire is a baby turtleduck that you have to get back to it’s mother.” Aang explains. Zuko looks at him questionably, tears still present in his eyes. 

“What and it’s mother are these masters then.” Zuko quips. Aang Just nods. Zuko focuses on the image of a turtleduck in his palm. Suddenly their at the top of the staircase. The fire is still there. 

“Uh Zuko?” He turns to see Aang’s fire has gone out. Before he can do anything a rumble emerges from inside the mountain. The sudden fear causes his fire to extinguish as well. Suddenly a red blue moves past him. It’s a dragon. There’s one on Aang’s side too. The masters are dragons. 

“I think we’re supposed to do the dragon dance.” Aang says, watching the beasts. 

“What?” 

“Just trust me.” For some reason Zuko does. They start the dance as the did before. This time hoping that they don’t end up covered in tar. They finish the dance withe the dragons. Who are now staring at them. 

The rush of fire nearly sends him into another panic attack. Then suddenly he’s calming down. The light and colour of the fire bringing an understanding to him. That not all fire is bad. That maybe he could train the Avatar.

The ride back to the temple was silent. The dinner that night however was not. For the first time in 3 years Zuko wasn’t afraid of fire. He even lit the campfire. He also discovered the hues that had been added to the fire. It looked like the dragons breath. It wasn’t harmful or angry. It’s was balanced and forgiving.


End file.
